Spell Sword
by HipsterBubble
Summary: Ezreal has feelings for a certain champion from Demacia. He doesn't know whether Garen would love him back and go out with him for the upcoming Valentine's ball. With certain complications rising, Ezreal knows he has to take steps to change his life. Ezreal x Garen, Yaoi, don't like, don't read. :)
1. Chapter 1

**HipsterBubble here! This one's a League of Legends fanfiction pairing Ezreal and Garen! XD Yeah kinda weird huh. Don't like, don't read. I guess it contains soft yaoi? IDK xD -HB**

* * *

Chapter 1

Running fast through the lighted streets of Demacia, I, Ezreal, the prodigal explorer, glanced quickly from side to side, searching for a certain landmark. The slowly setting sun cast a soft golden glow on Demacia's palace. I entered the gates of the palace, greeted by the magician, Lux, who was on guard duty that day. Lux was always polite to everyone and having a friendly aura to even strangers. She became a magician at a very young age due to her intelligence.

"Name your priorities and uh… r-reasons why you entered, explorer Ezreal!" Lux shouted. She was definitely not fit for guard duty. Her clear blue eyes showed misery and all other emotions on how she was supposed to do her hair, not guard duty. I knew she was powerful in the battlefields, but she was still a girl.

"I came here to see someone. Is that alright?" I flashed one of my signature smiles as I saw Lux blushing in the golden light. I dashed past her, onwards to look for this person of interest. I dashed through corridors in the castle of Demacia, passing many doors. I reached a door at the furthest in the corridors of the castle. It was the door to Garen's room. I quickly glanced at my clothes. I was covered in dust head to toe, from exploring the Shurima Deserts – a task from Nasus, my face was smudged in black, shirt crinkled and hair all messed up. I tried to straighten my goggles, tousle my hair a little bit and knocked on the door. My insides fluttered as I thought of what to say to him. The door immediately opened to a tall, muscled guy in a light blue t-shirt and navy shorts who was taller than me. He had soft brown eyes that didn't quite match with the fierce face and the black hair. I stared at Garen for a while, thinking how much he resembled Tibbers somehow.

"Are you alright? You seem to be tired from exploring, no?" Garen asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine! Really!" I answered quickly.

"Alright then. So what brings you here?" Garen asked with a warm smile.

"I uh… I found out that Val-" I was cut off by loud footsteps from the corridor. Garen dashed into his room and pulled his large broadsword out. I got my arcane powers at hand.

"EMERGENCY! AN INTRUDER HAS GOTTEN PAST THE GUARDS!" Lux's voice resounded through the palace. The footsteps sounded closer to where Garen and I were at, almost no one there to help them. A figure walked out of the darkness, daggers clinking softly as the person's red hair shined in the light. Katarina walked slowly out of the darkness, her dark eyes full of wrath.

"GAREN! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Katarina yelled as she held a card. I did hear a rumor on how Garen and Katarina were secretly dating, but I didn't know it was true. Garen smiled a little.

"Katarina, we are enemies. I was a spy sent by Jarvan IV himself to spy on Noxus. I knew you were dating Talon. Talon's here isn't he?" Garen asked with a straight face. I was afraid of what was soon happening. Katarina's face turned bright red as she tore up the card and Talon revealed himself in a flurry of blades. Their eyes gleamed in the darkness, like a cat's almost. A flurry of blades and daggers flew out as Ezreal and Garen tried to avoid them. Garen used his sword like a shield, Ezreal couldn't do much about avoiding these blades. He felt an arm grasp around him as Garen pushed him to back to shield him. He could feel the warmth of Garen's back, and slowly felt something wet and warm around Garen's legs. Knives had pierced his legs, as Garen suddenly fell over, leaving a puddle of red. With his eyes closed, he looked younger than I thought.

"Garen! Wake up!" I cried out in desperation. Lux appeared with Jarvan IV and stopped suddenly. Lux ran over to her brother and tears rolled off her cheeks. Jarvan quickly lifted Garen and walked away into the corridors. Lux and I were in tears for different reasons. I quickly shifted away from the scene and ran out of the palace, into the dark streets of Demacia. My heart pounded from running, and ached from seeing Garen hurt. I wasn't paying attention to where I was until I found my way to where one of my old friends, Twisted Fate gambled. I walked right into the building only to see Twisted Fate seated at the table with a bunch of cards.

"Ahh. Ezreal my old friend! I knew you when you were just a little toddler. So. How can I help you?" Twisted Fate asked gruffly, shuffling the cards he was holding.

"I… came here for a drink and fortune telling." What I was thinking, I had no clue. I wanted to clear my head somehow. I seated myself in front of Twisted, and he poured a glass wine for both of us. He shuffled the cards he held swiftly and picked several of them out.

"You seem to have found peace, perhaps love? And it has been quite a while since that happened. No?" Twisted asked. He was right. His fortune telling was always right somehow. I nodded to him. He smiled and went on. I took a sip of the tart liquid.

"Now it gets interesting. This person… is hurt perhaps? Right now, I believe. You are here, having your fortunes read when the future seems even more painful. This person is now the target of the whole Noxian army, from doing something." Twisted stopped reading. He looked up to me in confusion.

"Ez… you're really getting into a lot of-" Twisted began but I didn't hear the last of what he said from running out of the bar and dashing through the streets of Demacia again, towards the palace. I felt my heart skip. The whole of Noxus is going to assassinate Garen? I needed to tell everyone about this. I raced through the dark alleys, the palace in sight. I steady my pace and reach the courtyards. It was unnaturally quiet, and almost too dark. Lux wasn't here so that was partially the reason why it was so dark. The slipping sound of a blade makes me stop in my tracks. I flashed a few meters away from where I was, and listened to the sounds of a thousand blades embedding themselves into the ground. I saw a flash of red hair as I ran with all my might to the gates of the palace. It was opened ajar, just enough to fit myself. I enter quickly and pushed the gates with a bone jarring thud. Chills went down my spine as I walk through the dim corridors of the palace. I find myself in front of Garen's room again, pretty sure that he was there. I opened the creaky door to see a sleeping Garen with his legs under a blanket, bandaged for sure. Another person was there, but I trudged right at his bed and bury my head into the bed, sobbing quietly. It was my fault that he got injured badly. I find myself dozing off, slowly drifting off to sleep as someone covered me with a blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wrote this in my spare time, and I managed to finish it. Yay... Still, I love you guys for readings this. :D -HB**

* * *

Chapter 2

My neck was aching and so were my shoulders. It was obviously morning by seeing the sunlight shimmering. A hand was on top of my head, callused and rough, large from wielding a broadsword. It was Garen's hand. He was awake and he was staring at me. I lifted my head off the bed and looked at him. He averted his gaze immediately, his face flashing bright red.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know you were awake." Garen stated somewhat abashed. I felt my face heat up and heard someone chuckling. Lux was standing at the door with a bag, trying her best to contain her laughter.

"You two would make the cutest… couple in the whole of Demacia!" Lux said with laughter between cutest and couple. She was the one who placed the blanket over me and watched me flop onto Garen's bed? I felt embarrassed, feeling my face turning into an even darker shade of red. Garen sat still with a rather melancholy face. I knew I had to ask him something I failed to yesterday.

"Oh right. Ezreal? Can you take care of Garen while I'm gone on a mission with Jarvan?" Lux asked with a huge grin. I knew she was in love with Jarvan so I nodded to show my consent.

"Thanks! Don't do anything stupid here." Lux shouted quickly and ran in short paces, her light armor clinking away in the distance. I glanced at Garen staring at me again, my face flushing bright red.

"So… Ezreal… are you fine? From I mean yesterday's attacks?" Garen asked with a careful tone in his voice. My face burned from the heat. It was probably the most red it could get.

"I-I'm fine! You're injured… I should be worried about you! I'm sorry that you got hurt…" I replied quickly, my face falling in embarrassment. Garen seemed to smile a little.

"It's fine. I have extraordinary healing powers, Ez. Don't worry about me. I'll be up by tomorrow. Be careful about Noxian assassins though." Garen said with a warming smile that made me quiver. I breathed deeply and asked what I've been waiting for.

"G-Garen…" I managed to start off. He looked at me.

"W-Will you go out for Valentine's with me?" I asked quickly, my mouth stuttering from all the anxiety. His eyes widened as my face flushed even brighter, I dropped my gaze from Garen and I felt like crying. I knew I should have never blurted that out.

"E-Ezreal… you… you're-"My mind flew into a flurry of emotions as I knew what he was going to say. I made up my mind quickly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you out for Valentine's. I always loved you, Garen. However, you have other people waiting for you. I-I think I should go now." I declared solidly, my face looking down as tears started forming. I dashed out of the room as Garen tried to grab my arm. Ez! Why did you ask that! Idiot! I ran as fast as I could, getting out of the palace quickly. My eyes started getting wetter with each step I ran. I slowed to a walk and cried my eyes out. I felt so embarrassed and angry at myself for asking Garen that. Why did I do that? I had no clue. I felt for the key to my home in my pocket, my cozy home somewhere in the streets of Demacia. I enter my house, locking the door, running to my room to flop on my bed to cry my heart out. I cried myself to sleep, the blankets soaking up the tears.

My arm started feeling heavy, as if someone was there. I opened my eyes a little bit. I saw a rugged face facing me, his eyes closed. I closed my eyes again to fall asleep. This was definitely a dream. Did I just see brown hair? I snapped my eyes open to see Garen sleeping on my arm. He was wearing his green shirt and blue shorts, and my clothes were still the same. I looked at him and my face grew hot. I've never had guests in my home, especially one who was sleeping on my arm. I pulled my arm out.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!" I shouted at Garen who was now awake.

"I came to answer your question from yesterday." Garen answered with a smile. His smile looked so kind and warming that I felt my heart thumping already.

"Wh-What question?!" I asked, averting my gaze from him. I could still feel my face rushing with blood.

"Well I came here to say that I do want to go on Valentine's with you. You do know Jarvan is holding a dance party?" Garen answered with a huge smile that brought warmth from head to toe. What is up with me.

"I-I'm pretty sure that a guy cannot go to Valentine's with another guy and especially-"

"I asked for Jarvan's consent. He allowed it. He seemed interested. Of course, Lux was devastated at what I asked for." Garen grinned mischievously. I was at a loss for words. No one would ever do this. My stomach growled at that particular moment. I dropped my gaze from Garen as he laughed a little. My face reddened even more. My face was really good at getting red since yesterday.

"Do you want to go out and grab something to eat?" Garen asked out of concern. I was starving. I hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch at Shurima Desert. I nodded quietly. We both got up as Garen held my hand. I smacked it away.

"What was that for?" I asked furiously.

"Ez, you asked me out for Valentine's. And…" Garen's face flashed red. Uh oh.

"And what?!" I asked quickly without any thought.

"I-I love you too. I didn't know you even liked guys at that time." Garen's eyes flickered to mine. I lunged and quickly hugged him. I felt like crying again.

"Woah! Ez! You okay?" Garen asked in shock. Evidently, I wasn't the touchy type of a person. I hugged Garen tightly, his warm arms and chest heating me up.

"Can we please go out for breakfast? I'm starving." Garen asked cheerfully. I looked at him with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short segment here, and I'm uploading these this fast because I wrote them a long time ago. Totally forgotten. :D But this one's pretty short, I'm sorry. -HB**

* * *

Chapter 3

Demacia always held a special Valentine's Party for all its champions every year. In case you didn't know, there aren't that many Demacian champions. Especially female Demacians. Demacia invited champions from Piltover, Freljord, Shurima Deserts, and other places except Noxus. I was quite friendly with many of these champions. Many were friends, others were enemies or just strangers. Traditionally, this party held in Demacia is for couples, a guy and girl couple. This year, Jarvan IV has changed the rules, allowing all types of couples to participate. I pondered on this while walking around the palace with Garen.

"Ez? You listening?" Garen asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh. Of course I was!" I lied. He smiled as he bent down to my height and looked at me intently.

"Wh-What's wrong?" I asked quickly. I knew what was going to happen.

"I love you." He uttered the three words and my face reddened. Blushing was my specialty. He leaned his face forward and-

"No. Stop. What are you trying to do?" I asked with anger. My hand reached up to block his face from my view.

"Ez. I'm serious. I really love you more than anything else. And I'd hate to lose you." Garen answered with a glint in his eyes, his eyes the color of warm chocolate. I was definitely not in my right mind. My hand slipped away, and his face inched closer to me. I tried not to make eye contact with him. I felt light-headed as his mouth melted on mine, and his face so close to mine. His lips were full on mine, fitting almost perfectly. Feeling dizzy, and totally not focused at what was happening, Garen lifted his head up and looked at me. I thought my brain had just melted.

"I'll see you at the Valentine's dance then." Garen quickly stated and marched off. I was left there in Demacia's famous park. Alone. I flopped on a park bench and sobbed. My tears felt warm on my face. Orange rays of light slowly dimmed in the horizon.

For a long time, I was crying. Why? Because there was no one who ever loved me like this. My legs worked their ways through the dark, having spent most of my time crying. I somehow made it to my little home, blacking out the instant I stepped into the house. The only thought resonating throughout my brain was that Valentine's Day was tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter! Thanks to whoever really reads these, I love you still, and I do read other people's fanfictions too. :D There will be more fanfictions I will be posting, other than LoL. Thanks~! -HB**

* * *

Chapter 4

The floor felt cold underneath my face. My eyes creaked open to see the living room floor of my house. A pair of feet. There's always some kind of person in my house these days. I stood up quickly and faced a masked man in blue, his eyes twinkling. I was definitely shorter than most champions, still being quite young. Shen stood in front of me, almost motionless. I jumped as I realized who it was.

"That took you quite a long time, Ez." He declared in his deep voice. Shen was one of the friendliest champions in Ionia, compared to some. I knew that Shen was dating Pantheon, a very unexpected pair but rather cute in some ways.

"What brings you here, Shen?" I asked cheerfully. Garen wasn't here, and I was not mentally breaking down. Good.

"I heard that you and Garen are dating? Or am I wrong?" Shen asked. His mouth was covered, but I was sure that he was smiling under that mask of his.

"I…I'm not sure yet. It's really… shocking? I don't know, honestly." I answered slowly. I was happy to know Garen loved me, but did he really?

"You mean you thought Garen was straight, but he agreed to go out with you. Am I wrong?" Shen asked. He was absolutely right. Gosh. He's always right on things like this. I sat on a couch as me legs gave way.

"Maybe I did think that way. But what if he didn't love me? I love him. But does he really love me?" I asked Shen. His eyes twinkled once more.

"I'm very sure that it's the Valentine's party today. Why don't you check it out by going to the party?" Shen replied. It was such a simple thing that I had to do, yet I was so overwhelmed by my thoughts that I had no idea. I ran out of the house, leaving Shen in there. I smiled faintly, excited about what was going to happen tonight.

That evening, almost at the fated hour, I arrived at Demacia's palace. The palace's courtyard was crowded with champions from many places. I spotted Teemo and Tristana, walking arm in arm, Shen and Pantheon, the famous couple who met by accident, Evelynn and Twisted Fate, Sona and Mordekaiser, Ashe and Tryndamere, and many other couples I knew of. One person I was looking for was missing. Garen wasn't there yet. I think. I walked through the courtyard, smiling at many champions. My white tuxedo or a suit, was crinkled in various places, my ever hated bow tie was white in color. My hair was still messy as usual, as I look around to see a flash of short brown hair. I walk towards the brown color in the sea of people. A tall man in a black suit was waiting, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and his other hand on his bow tie, looking uncomfortable. I crept up to him and grabbed his hand. He smiled warmly as he looked at me.

"You came here. I didn't think that you would! I was totally worried and all… And… Ez… it's Valentine's Day, so…" Garen kneeled in front of everyone, as every eye turned towards us. My face immediately brightened to a bright shade of red. Garen looked up slowly at me.

"Ez… I know it's all of a sudden, but I…uh…" He lifted the bouquet of flowers and continued, "I didn't know you liked guys… but Ez, will you go out with me?" He said as his face blushed, and every eye was literally on my face.

"Garen… I… always loved you. Isn't it-" My reply was cut short as Garen grabbed me closely and kissed me. His lips pressed onto mine, I glance around to see all the champions smiling and looking at us. My face brightened once more. Garen tilted his head, his lips warm on mine. We kissed like we were alone, no one watching us. He broke this kiss and we stared at each other, breathing heavily from the long kiss. Lux cleared her throat as she looked around, blushing a little. Jarvan was next to her. All the female champions were enjoying what they were seeing.

"And now, we will start our Valentine's Day Party. We will start with the feast! Enjoy yourselves!" Lux shouted with clarity. As if on cue, all the champions crowded around us, who were holding hands suddenly. We were bombarded with questions, especially on when and how we started dating. We managed to answer most questions, until the time passed for the dance. I smiled at Garen, he was smiling back, and I knew we were happy together. He took my hand and lifted me up, his other hand on my waist already. I look around the courtyard to see all the other couples heading into the palace to dance. Lux and Jarvan were arm in arm, Shen and Pantheon as well. Garen held my hand tightly and led me to the palace. Inside the palace, the lights were dimmed except for a huge laminating ball up on the ceiling, and the band Pentakill was up on stage playing loud music. The main hall of the palace turned into a dance floor. Everyone was dancing, some kissing, like Jarvan and Lux. I pulled Garen over to dance. I started to dance like I normally do, and I see Garen blushing suddenly. He was not moving at all.

"Garen… Could it be that you can't DANCE?" I asked with a little chuckle. He looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"I-I didn't learn how to… dance…" Garen answered slowly. I laughed out as he looked at me. I hugged him tightly. He grasped my hand and dragged me to a corridor. We were outside of the palace, on a balcony. The moon was shining brightly, the night sky was illuminated softly by the moon's glow. Garen stared at me, his eyes glowed light brown.

"Ez. I love you." Garen said deeply.

"And I love you as well." I answered back with a slight blush. He leaned forward and kissed me again, a long, lingering kiss that made me shiver. I looked into his eyes once more. I found the love of my life, and I knew I would be happy.

* * *

~Yes that's the end. I know I'm not that good at writing, but hey, wait for my next Pokemon fanfic, **By Fire and Might**. Thanks :P -HB


End file.
